meu bad boy minha garota
by jessicabarbisan
Summary: segundo capitulo


o casamento

Baron estava esperando Meg no portão da escola já impaciente pela demora dela. Nessa altura do campeonato todos na escola ja estavam sabendo do casamento. Sem falar que Zack ajudou a espalhar por ai.

Flesh back on

Ei o que o diretor queria com vocês. Tony

Bem nossos pais estavam nos esperando e uma coisa louca aconteceu. Baron contou tudo a eles. Baron

Não acredito os pais da Meg estavam aqui na escola logo depois dela socar a Malia gente deu treta. Phil

Pior que isso ela nem vai ser punida por isso. Baron

Como assim não vai ser punida e o que seria pior que seus pais aqui depois de uma briga. Tony

Eu e a Meg vamos nos casar

Baron

O QUE!!??? Tony e Phil gritam juntos chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

O que ouve meninos? Diz o professor de inglês.

Professor o Baron e a Megan vão se casar hoje. Tony

O que você esta fazendo cara ta louco quer morrer? Baron falando olhando para a Meg que já estava de cara feia para eles.

Serio isso? Pergunta o professor já todo sorridente. Eles eram seu casal favirito.

Verdade professor nossos pais vão viajar para fora do país e nós dois íamos morar juntos então tiveram a "brilhante ideia" de nos casar. Meg

Meu Deus sério mesmo preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos diz um dos colegas.

E assim foi a fofoca por todo o colégio que ficou em êxtase com a notícia.

Flash back off

Já cheguei que coisa. Meg

Vamos nos atrasar. Baron

Ate parece que ta com muita vontade de se casar Baron.

Ele ficou todo vermelho.

Vamos logo. Baron

Eles entram no carro que já estava a espera e foram para o lugar que seus pais tinham lhes dado o endereço e repassaram para todos na escola.

Afinal essa era uma coisa que eles queriam ver com toda a certeza. Seria algo que poderia beneficiar a todos. Os professores, os alunos e o diretor todos partiram para o local.

Chegando lá eles foram se arrumar para o casamento.

Padre- bom aqui estamos para celebrar o casamento de Baron Nolan e de Megan Hallkroft alguém tem alguma coisa contra se manifeste.

Não se ouviu nada alem de algumas pessoas segurando uma garota agitada.

Xxx- não padre continua, por favor. Uma delas diz

Bem depois que o casamento acabou tanto na igreja quanto no civil todos foram para uma festa dedicada a eles seus amigos, colegas de escola e parentes estavam lá se divertindo.

Olha só como ela esta linda mesmo se arrumando as presas para tudo isso. Baron

E ai cara você está casado como se sente. Tony

Não sei ainda sou muito novo para casar, mas por outro lado me casei com a Meg cara isso compensa. Baron

Ele ficou bonito muito mais do que já é e agora é meu marido rsrs isso é de certa forma estranho. Meg

Meninas ate que foi legal o casamento surpresa. Meg

Serio. Skay e Kat

Sim. Meg

Depois que todos foram embora eles partiram para a sua nova casa. Chegando lá eles ficaram sozinhos na casa enorme que seus pais tinham preparado para eles.

Entram e ficaram parados. Por alguns minutos observando a sala bonita com fotos, quadros e uma mobília perfeita.

Nossa é bonita a nossa casa. Meg

Verdade ate que ela é bonita mais onde será nosso quarto. Baron

Como assim nosso quarto? Meg

Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar e se deparam com um corredor enorme com várias portas e no final uma porta fechada com um bilhete.

Bilhete

Este é o quarto de vocês pode parecer que somos maus pais por isso mais não ligamos se dormirem juntos são casados e também sejam prudentes não querem cuidar de criança tão cedo não é mesmo? Bem se divirtam e parabéns. Papais e mamães amam vocês.

Bjs.

Seja como for não tenho problemas com isso. Baron abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando no mesmo.

Eu também não afinal esse é meu quarto também. Meg

Baron sentou na cama grande no centro do quarto enorme e começou a se balançar como uma criança que acabou de ganhar colchão novo. Meg sentou ao seu lado e fez o mesmo em poucos segundos eles estavam em pé pulando na cama, felizes e rindo como dois bobos.

Pare não consigo mais. (RISOS). Meg

Eles caíram deitados na cama cansados de pular e também pelo dia que tiveram.

Sabe talvez não seja uma má ideia. Baron falando se colocando por cimade Meg e lhe dando um beijo meio brusco meio termo do qual a deixou surpresa,porem retribuiu o beijo não ia perder essa oportunidade. Era o garoto que elagostava afinal Baron demonstrou quegostava dela com essa atitude. Poderia sera atitude de um bad boy, mas ali era amor mesmo.


End file.
